Domestic Life
About Domestic Life is a roleplay about living as a domestic animal. You can be a pet, a farm animal, or a human! Pets are cared for by humans and can be companions, helpers, or even bred to produce more pets! Farm animals are raised for their milk, eggs, meat, or coat! Finally, humans! Humans are very important, they help care for the animals! Members Stray Animals Walnut (Romeo51637) (Cat) (Male) (Cream fur with green eyes) Hope (Leela135) (Pig) (Female) (Pink with purple eyes) (Not pregnant) Ash (Asrielundynejustice) (Belgian Mallinois Dog) (Female) (Tan and black fur with gray eyes) (Not pregnant) Luna (Woofdoghe35) (Husky Dog) (Female) (Black and white fur with ice blue eyes) (Not pregnant) Silver (Tuxs1234) (Husky Dog) (Female) (Gray and white fur with brown eyes) Sunny (Undertaletoriel4) (Pitbull Dog) (Female) (White, black, and brown fur with dark brown eyes) (2 years old) (Aggressive, has fleas, a broken leg, the flu, right eye blinded in fight) Name (Animallover81726) (Cat) (Gender) (Looks) (Baby) (UNFINISHED CHARACTER) Captured Animals Ocean (Ladyguguwolf) (Owl) (Female) (Brown feathers with brown eyes) (No eggs) (For adoption) Midnight (Wolfknight79) (Husky Dog) (Male) (Black and white fur with brown eyes) (For adoption) Bell (Littleshywolf5) (Parrot) (Female) (Blue feathers with brown eyes) (No eggs) (For adoption) Rusty (Luccibabucci2) (Fox) (Male) (Red and white fur and brown eyes) (For Adoption) (Doesn't do very well with other pets, will take a while to warm up to new pets or pets that were already there before he was adopted) Hollow (Princessluna663) (Australian Shepherd Dog) (Female) (Brown, black, and white fur, blue eyes with no front left paw) (Amputee of front left paw and disease regarding immune system) (Not for adoption yet) Blackpaw (Jaelamarie) (Wolf) (Male) (Dark gray fur with silver eyes) (Rescued from a fur farm) (For adoption) Max (iLoafCheetahs3) (German Shepherd Dog) (Male) (Black and brown fur with blue eyes) (Was abandoned twice due to bad behavior. Must be trained before set for adoption) (Not for adoption yet) Fluffy (Cookiesmart66) (Fox) (Male) (Light orange fur with white chest and belly, dark brown legs, and dark red eyes) (2 years old) (Rescued from a fur farm) (For adoption) Shadowpaw (Palsu1) (Cat) (Female) (Black and white fur with purple eyes) (1 month old) (Her left front paw is broken) (Not for adoption yet) Kestrel (Foxwolfbear) (Cat) (Male) (Cream and white fur with blue eyes) (Teen) (Left eye was blinded in a fight with a bunny, refuses to eat cat food, maybe he'll eat raw meat or live prey?) (Not for adoption yet) Pets and Farm Animals Chilly (Theforgottendragon) (Chinchilla) (Male) (Dark gray fur with brown eyes) (Neutered) (Owner: Libby) People Losten (Floweythegamer) (Human) (Female) (Light skin, red hair, and green eyes) (Animal Control) (Not pregnant) (Pets: None) Libby (Bamboogummy) (Human) (Female) (Light skin, dark blonde hair, and green eyes) (Vet) (Not pregnant) Pets: Chilly) Violet (Pugsrock35) (Human) (Female) (Medium skin, peach colored hair, and blue eyes) (Vet) (Not pregnant) (Pets: None) Meo (Laughoutloud107) (Human) (Female) (Light skin, brown hair, wears white and blue glasses, dark brown eyes) (36 years old) (Vet) (Not pregnant) (Pets: None) Stray Groups Dog Packs None Cat Clowders None List of Playable Creatures and their Information Normal Pets Dog (BS is Spring, GP lasts 2 months, LS depends on breed) (Eats meat) (Social) (Animal for adult depends on breed, puppies are bunnies) Cat (BS is Summer, GP lasts 2 months, LS is 3-5) (Eats meat) (Social) (Lynx for kitten, any other feline for adult) Guinea Pig (Can breed at any time, mostly Spring, GP lasts 2 months, LS is 1-4) (Eats vegetables, fruit, and hay) (Social) (Bunny for all ages) Parrot (BS is Spring, eggs hatch whenever they want, CS is 3-5) (Eats seeds, fruits, veggies, and pellets) (Social) (Toucan or owl for chick, any other flying animal for adult) Hamster (Can breed at any time, GP lasts 1 month, LS is 4-8) (Eats seeds, grains, and vegetables) (Solitary) (Bunny for all ages) Snake (BS is Spring, Incubation period lasts 1 month, CS is 12-24) (Eats meat) (Solitary) (Bunny for snakelet, wolf for adult) Mouse (Can breed at any time, gives birth immediately, LS is 5-10) (Eats everything edible) (Social) (Bunny for all ages) Ferret (BS is Spring and Summer, GP lasts 1 month, LS is 8) (Eats meat) (Social) (Bunny for kit, wolf for adult.) Turtle (BS is Spring, Summer, and Autumn, Incubation period lasts 3 months, CS is 27) (Eats plants, insects, worms, and fish) (Solitary) (Bunny for hatchling, pig for adult) Lizard (BS is Spring, incubation period depends on type, clutch size is 1-2) (Eats bugs, fruit, veggies, and meat) (Solitary) (Bunny, pig, seal, or lynx for baby, wolf for adult) Rat (Can breed at any time, gives birth immediately, LS is 4-8) (Eats everything) (Social) (Bunny for all ages) Hybrid Pets Wolfdog (BS is Winter and Spring, GP is 2 months, LS is 1-6) (Eats meat) (Social) (Bunny, pig, seal, or fox for pup, wolf, arctic wolf, or coyote for adult) (Wolf + Dog) Grolar Bear (BS is Spring and Summer, GP is 7 months, LS is 1-3) (Eats seeds, fruit, roots, plants, mushrooms, meat, fish, bugs, and eggs) (Solitary) (Pig or seal for cub, panda or polar bear for adult) (Boar Grizzly Bear + Sow Polar Bear) Farm Animals Cow (BS is Summer, GP lasts 3 months, LS is 1) (Eats plants, hay, and grains) (Social) (Goat for calf, polar bear for adult) Pig (Can breed at any time, GP lasts 3 months, LS is 10-12) (Eats everything edible) (Social) (Pig for all ages) Goat (BS is Spring and Summer, GP lasts 5 months, LS is 1-2) (Eats plants, hay, fruit, vegetables, and seeds) (Social) (Goat for all ages) Chicken (Can breed at any time, eggs may hatch whenever they want, hen lays whatever amount of eggs she wants) (Eats vegetables, fruit, plants, grains, seeds, and bugs) (Social) (Bunny for chick, penguin for adult) Sheep (Can breed at any time, GP lasts 5 months, LS is 1) (Eats grass and plants) (Social) (Sheep for all ages) Horse (BS is Spring and Summer, GP is 12 months, LS is 1-2) (Eats grass and hay) (Social) (Horse for all ages) Llama (BS is Autumn, Winter, and Spring. GP is 11 months, LS is 1) (Eats plants) (Social) (Goat, bunny, seal, pig, or lynx for cria, llama for adult) Exotic Pets Hawk (BS is Winter, incubation period lasts 1 month, CS is 2-5) (Eats meat, fish, and other birds) (Solitary) (Toucan or bunny for chick, eagle or falcon for adult) Giraffe (Can breed at any time, GP is 13 months, LS is 1) (Eats plants, fruits, and seeds) (Females are social, males are solitary) (Giraffe for adult, wolf for calf) Polar Bear (BS is Spring, GP is 7 months, LS is 1-2) (Eats meat, eggs, and plants) (Solitary) (Panda or polar bear for adult, pig, bunny, or seal for cub) Reindeer (BS is Autumn, GP is 7 months, LS: 1) (Eats plants) (Social) (Deer, horse, or giraffe for all ages) Grizzly Bear (BS is Spring and Summer, GP is 6 months, LS is 2-3) (Eats seeds, fruit, roots, plants, mushrooms, meat, fish, and bugs.) (Solitary) (Pig or seal for cub, panda or polar bear for adult) Fox (BS is Winter, GP is 2 months, LS is 4-6) (Eats fruit, veggies, and meat.) (Social) (Bunny, seal, or pig for kit, fox for adult) Wolf (BS is Winter, GP is 2 months, LS is 1-6) (Eats meat and fish) (Social) (Bunny, seal, pig, or fox for pup, wolf or arctic wolf for adult) Chinchilla (BS is Autumn, Winter, and Spring, GP lasts 3 months, LS is 2) (Eats hay, pellets, and veggies) (Social) (Bunny for all ages) Tiger (Can breed at any time, mostly Autumn, Winter, and Spring. GP lasts 3 months, LS is 3-4) (Eats meat) (Solitary) (Lynx for cub, tiger for adult) Owl (BS is Winter, Spring, and Summer, incubation period is 1 month, clutch size is 2-18) (Eats bugs, fish, and meat) (Solitary) (Owl for all ages) Monkey (Can breed at any time, GP depends on type, LS is 1) (Eats fruit, veggies, seeds, nuts, eggs, meat, and bugs) (Social) (Bunny, pig, seal, or lynx for baby, monkey for adult) Raccoon (BS is January through June, GP is 1 month, LS is 2-4) (Eats fruit, plants, nuts, meat, eggs, and fish) (Solitary) (Bunny, pig, seal, or lynx for kit, raccoon for adult) Humans Human (Can breed at any time, GP lasts 8 months, LS is 1-3) (Eats everything edible) (Social) (Bunny for child, any other animal for adult) Registration Form Name: Username: Gender: Species: Role: Mother(Ignore if there are no pregnant mothers available): Looks: Roles Human Roles Animal Control Animal Control people are on the lookout for stray animals and will try to capture them. Captured animals will be moved to the "Captured Animals" Animal Caretakers Animal Caretakers are kind people who take care of all the animals captured by Animal Control until they are finally adopted. Animal Owners Animal Owners are just normal people who do not play a role in helping animals get adopted, but instead just simply adopt them and have fun caring for them. Animal Control, Animal Caretakers, and Vets can still adopt pets, they just won't have the title "Animal Owner" Vets Vets help diagnose sick or injured pets and farm animals and help them heal. Animal Roles Strays Strays are animals who are living out in the city, with no owner. They must work for food and water, unlike pets who are given the perfect life. They can be captured by Animal Control and turned into Captured Animals. Captured Animals Captured Animals are former strays who were captured by Animal Control and are now being rehabilitated so they can be fit as a pet. After they are rehabilitated, they are put up for adoption so they can live a happy pet life. Pets/Farm Animals Pets/Farm Animals are former captured animals who were put up for adoption and adopted. They can now live a happy life of all the food and water they want. Current Living Conditions Season: Spring Breeding Animals: Guinea pigs, Hamsters, Pigs, Mice, Tigers, Chickens, Monkeys, Sheep, Dogs, Parrots, Snakes, Ferrets, Turtles, Chinchillas, Owls, Lizards, Horses Date: March 22nd, Year 1 Time: Sunset Weather: Moderately windy, moderate temperature On March 23rd, the sky will be clear, the wind will die down and be much lighter again, and the temperature will still be moderate. On March 24th, it will be moderately windy again, temperature will stay moderate. Events Emoji Code Celebration �� An animal has been renamed �� Death �� Mating �� Birth �� The roleplay's features were updated �� Blessing �� An animal has been adopted �� Events 9/9/2017 (Rosekit was hit and killed by a car.) �� 9/9/2017 (Star died of cancer.) �� 9/11/2017 (Pipey died of cancer.) �� 9/13/2017 (Jacob died in a car accident.) �� 10/5/2017 (Chilly was adopted by Libby! The animal shelter is overjoyed!) �� 10/5/2017 (Littleclaw had a heart attack and died. The animal shelter is greatly saddened by the death of this innocent little chick.) 10/5/2017 (Hollow's defective paw was successfully amputated!) �� 10/31/2017 (Night died of shock after a traumatic experience.) �� 12/2/2017 (Cow died of shock after a traumatic experience.) �� 2/3/2018 (Mocha was released back into the wild after she was found roaming the city.) �� Category:Pets Category:Modern Life Category:Species Diversity Category:Humans